


Thor/Chris Hemsworth imagines

by Marvelfan227



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Imagines involving Thor and Chris Hemsworth (now taking requests





	1. First date (Chris Hemsworth)

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: Three years after his divorce Chris goes on a blind date.

Chris and Elsa had a civil divorce, neither one of them hated each other. They just realized they weren’t in love anymore and would rather divorce and be happy with someone else than be miserable together. While Elsa found someone five months the divorce Chris dedicated his life to his three children. It was great that he was being a great dad but his family felt like he needed someone in his life. That’s why Liam decided to sit his brother down to have a heart to heart with him. “Come on it’s been three years since the divorce, I think it’s time for you to move on. I mean Elsa has” Liam pointed out.

“I don’t know. What about my kids?” Chris ran his hands over his face.

Truth be told Chris was scared to date again because he didn’t want to bring someone into his children’s lives and then disappearing if they break up. “They want you to be happy. Come on Chris you know it’s time.”

After a few minutes of thinking, Chris nodded his head and said “ok but who are you setting me up with?”

“Oh he’s not setting you up, I am” Miley smiled at her future brother in law “her name is y/n and I honestly think you two would be perfect for each other”.

“Oh thank god” Chris sighed and caused Liam to glare at him. Miley ignored Liam’s glare and proceeded to tell Chris about you.

* * *

 

It’s been a week since Chris agreed to go on the blind date and he felt butterflies in his stomach as he entered the restaurant and gave the hostess the name the reservation was under. “Oh, your party just arrived please follow me” the hostess motioned for Chris to follow her “your waiter will be here shortly” the hostess smiled at the two of you before she left.

“It’s nice to meet you my name is y/n” you stood up and held out your hand.

“It’s nice to meet you too y/n, my names Chris” Chris shook it before you both sat down “so tell me about yourself.”

* * *

 

Two hours of eating and getting to know each other later you and Chris left the restaurant with Chris’s arm wrapped tightly around your waist. “I can’t believe he threw a knife at you” you laughed.

“Yeah but that’s mine and Liam’s relationship” chis responded before he opened the passenger door for you.

“Thank you” you smiled at Chris as you got inside his car. “Where are we going next?” You asked when Chris got into the car.

“I thought we could grab a couple of drinks at my friends' bar” Chris smiled at you before you guys drove off.

* * *

 

After spending another two hours at the bar Chris finally drove you home. Both of you were bummed when you arrived at your house because you wanted to spend more time together but Chris had to go back home to his kids. “This is me” you smiled at Chris while you pressed your body against his “I had a great time tonight”.

“I had a great time as well” Chris placed his hands around your waist “can I see you again?”

“Seeing as we had an amazing time tonight I would be insulted if you didn’t” you laughed as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

You guys stared into each other’s eyes before Chris decided to make the first move and kissed you on the lips. It was an innocent kiss that grew passionate with every second that passed. After a few minutes you pulled away and whispered against his lips “you should get going, you don’t want your kids to worry about you”.

“You’re right” Chris sighed “Goodnight” Chris placed one more kiss on your lips before he turned around and walked back to his car with a smile on his face.

“Goodnight” you smiled as you watched Chris driving away from your house.


	2. Karaoke night (Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s family night in the Avengers compound and Natasha decided to pair people off to sing duets. Because she’s your best friend and knows you are crushing on a certain blonde headed god she decides to pair you off with him.

[The song](https://youtu.be/fKPK6c0mKE0)

It was Friday night in the Avengers compound and that meant it was family night. On family night one person gets to choose what everyone is doing that night and tonight was Natasha’s night. “We’re having karaoke night ! ! !” Natasha announced and was met with mixed reactions. Not liking some of the responses Natasha crossed her arms and added: “just for that I’m pairing everyone off and we’re going to be singing duets”.

Natasha scanned the room and mentally paired everyone off before she said it out loud. There was a sinister smile on her face when her eyes landed on you “y/n and Thor” Natasha announced and you immediately felt your blood go cold at Natasha words. Since Natasha was your best friend she knew you had the biggest crush on Thor ever since you joined the team but because you were shy you never actually talked to him. She thought if you were paired together you would have no choice but to talk to him.

Once everyone was paired off everyone went to their partner and started to discuss what song they were going to sing. You were about to get up to search for Thor when you heard his voice “So lady y/n what song are we going to be singing as the duet?” Thor asked as he sat down next to you and placed his arm on your shoulder.

“I don’t know” you bit your lower lip out of nervousness, “I thought we can sing a song from the movie Tangled. What do you think?”

“Tangled? Is that the one with the girl with the magic hair?” Thor asked and you shook your head yes “then yes I’m ok with singing one of those songs.” Excited that Thor agreed to sing a tangled song you pulled up your favorite song from the movie.

* * *

After spending ten minutes going over the lyrics really quick everyone met back in the living room “first up is stony ! ! !” Natasha announced and earned groans from Tony and Steve. They got up and proceeded to butcher journey’s ‘don’t stop believin’.

You grew anxious as you waited for yours and Thor’s turn to sing. You tried to distract those feelings by listening to the majority of your friends singing horribly. When it was yours and Thor’s turn you took a deep breath before you got the mic from Natasha “you got this babycakes.”

Somehow Natasha’s comment made you a lot calmer and smiled up at Thor before you began to sing.

 _All those days watching from the windows_  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I’ve been  
Now I’m here blinking in the starlight  
Now I’m here suddenly I see  
Standing here it’s all so clear  
I’m where I’m meant to be

Thor had a surprised look on his face as he looked down at you. Never in a million years did he expect for you to be an amazing singer. All he knew from you was that Natasha was your best friend and you liked to read.

 _And at last I see the light_  
And it’s like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it’s like the sky is new  
And it’s warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you

Thor was so mesmerized by your voice he didn’t realize it was his turn to sing until tony shouted: “yo goldilocks it’s your turn to sing.” Shaking his head Thor began to sing.

 _All those days chasing down a daydream_  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she’s here shining in the starlight  
Now she’s here suddenly I know  
If she’s here it’s crystal clear  
I’m where I’m meant to go

Thor turned towards you and got lost in your eyes as you guys sang together.

 _And at last I see the light_  
And it’s like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it’s like the sky is new

Everyone in the room couldn’t help but smile because your voices complimented each other. They also noticed the undeniable spark between the two of you and they hoped by the end of you would end up together.

 _And it’s warm and real and bright_  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you  
Now that I see you

The room erupted in cheer when you guys finished singing. Your face grew hot from embarrassment because of the attention you were receiving so you handed Natasha the microphone and bolted to the bathroom.

* * *

You stayed in the bathroom for five minutes before you went out to the balcony. The team wanted to apologize for embarrassing you but when they noticed you were walking towards the balcony they knew not say anything. The balcony was your safe space for whenever you felt overwhelmed and the team knew not to bother you if you were out there.

After a few minutes of cooling off, you were ready to join the team when you heard a familiar voice behind. “Lady y/n would you mind if I join you out here?” you turned and nodded your head yes. “It was so nice spending time with you tonight, even if it was for a short time. I’ve been wanting to talk to you but you you’re  always with Natasha and I know how protective she is when it comes to you. I think you have an amazing voice” Thor smiled down at you.

“Thank you it means a lot- wait you liked spending time with me? I mean there are a lot of more interesting people on the team and-” you gave Thor a confused look.

“You are sweet and caring and in my opinion, the prettiest member of the team” thor stepped closer to you and pulled you closer to him “and I would be honored to call you my love”.

Not being able to wait anymore Thor cupped your face and kissed you passionately. While Thor was delighted he was kissing you, you were freaking out inside because of Thor’s action so you quickly pulled away “wow wow wow what are you doing?”

“I am sorry lady y/n, that was out of line but I love you and I was hoping you would be mine” Thor apologized when he noticed the startled look on your face and mentally prayed he didn’t ruin his chance with you.

“It’s ok” you tried to laugh off the situation “I would love to be yours but would ok if we went slow? I’m new to relationships and I don’t want to do things I’m not ready to do?”

“It’s more than ok my love. We can go as slow as you want” Thor caressed your cheek “is it ok if I gave you a kiss on the cheek?”

“Yes, you may kiss me on the cheek” you smiled as you replied to Thor. Thor leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on your cheek. You felt like you were the luckiest girl in the world because you had Thor kissing your cheek. You knew there were girls in the world that would die for the passionate kiss you shared Thor earlier but you were happy with the sweet kiss Thor place on your cheek.

Just as Thor was about to pull away you heard a famine voice shout “yay you guys are finally dating ! ! !” Wanda clapped and caused you to hide your face against Thor’s chest “sorry but I’ve been rooting for you guys ever since I accidentally read both of your minds and found out you guys had crushes on each other. You know what I’m going to go” with that Wanda rushed back inside the compound and started telling everyone you and Thor were dating.

“We should head back inside, I want to watch the rest of our friend make fools of themselves” you broke the silence between you and Thor.

“Ok my love” Thor placed his arm around your shoulder and held you close to him as you guys joined the rest of the team.

 


	3. Quickie at a baby shower (Thor)

You knew dating Thor would be crazy but fun. He loved adventure and liked to do things at the last minute. What you weren’t expecting was having a crazy exciting sex life.

 

Thor loved having sex and if he could he would have sex all day. He loved the noises you made when he was eating you out and the vibrations he would feel when you moan around his cock. He also enjoyed having sex in random places and sometimes wish someone would walk in on you guys so they could how he was satisfying you.

 

Currently, Thor had you pinned against the bathroom wall of Tony’s and peppers mansion. This wouldn’t be a big deal if it wasn’t for the fact that you guys were attending their baby shower. “We need to hurry” you informed him as you hiked up your dress and pushed your panties to the side.

 

“Do not worry my love, with the way I’m going to have my way with you we will just need ten minutes” Thor lifted you up and thrusted his cock inside you.

 

Since Thor knew exactly what to do to get you off, it only took him a few minutes to have you burying your face against his neck and moaning. “I’m so close” you bit Thor’s collarbone and started rubbing your clit as fast as you could until you felt yourself tugging around Thor’s cock before you came. “Yessss” you squealed.

 

“Y/n ! ! !” Thor groaned and released himself inside you. Once both of you came down from your high Thor pulled out and tucked his cock back into his. “We did it in seven minutes” Thor mentioned when he looked down at his watch.

 

“A new record” you laughed as you adjusted your dress before you reached for the doorknob.

 

Right, when you opened the door you spotted tony with his arms crossed “really guys? At our baby shower?”

 

“Sorry” you gave Tony an apologetic smile. Tony just rolled his before he walked back to the baby shower “let’s go before Tony tells everyone we were banging in the middle of the baby shower”.

 

“Let him. I want everyone to know I know how to satisfy my beloved” Thor placed a kiss on your lips before you guys joined everyone else in the living room.


	4. Fun size (Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there’s a big high difference between the reader and Thor and the team can’t help but tease them about it.

 

You loved everything about yourself except for one thing, your height. Because of your height people always make jokes about your age. They would ask if you wanted a kids menu when you went to restaurant or ask if you were talk enough to ride in the front seat of a car. At first you ignored them because you’ve heard them all your life but you hit your breaking point when you started dating Thor.

While Thor shrugged off the jokes it just fueled your rage and you spent hours taking your aggression out on the punching bag. Thor would spend hours trying to calm you down and let you know that you should ignore the jokes because they would eventually stop.

Unfortunately they didn’t and they only got worse when Clint came back from his mission. “Clint I suggest you stop before you get hurt” Thor warned Clint when he made a comment that Thor could be Santa for Christmas and you could be one of his elf’s.

Clint laughed off Thor’s warning and continued to tease you until you snapped and punched him in the eye “Fucking hell ! ! !” Clint shouted and covered his injured eye.

“Keep making fun of our height difference and I’ll punch the other eye” you threatened before you stormed out of the room.

Once you were long gone Thor turned to the team “isn’t she precious” Thor gushed and earned an angry look from Clint “what? I warned you to stop but you did not listen. You all think y/n is harmless because of her height but in reality she is one of the toughest person I’ve ever met” and with that Thor left the room so he could find you and tell you how impressed he was with your punch.


	5. Concerned (Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17: “Can we cuddle?”

You were in pain, not a lot of pain but enough that it made you not want to leave your room for the rest of the day. Earlier on you went to the dentist to have one of your wisdom teeth removed. Throughout and after the procedure all you wanted was to have your Asgardian boyfriend by your side.

A few hours later Thor barged into your room with a concerned look on his face. “My love, Natasha informed me that you were in pain. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” Thor rushed to your side and placed his hand on your cheek. Unfortunately, it was the side where they removed your tooth and you let out a whimper “I’m sorry” Thor removed his hand.

“It’s ok my love” you replied, “you just touched the side where they pulled out my wisdom tooth.”

Thor had a confused look on his face at your explanation “they pulled out your tooth?”

“Yes but for a good reason” you laughed “in my case, one of wisdom teeth was growing crooked and the dentist suggested that I should just remove it.”

Thor relaxed at your explanation “you were in pain when I touched your cheek, do you need me to get you anything?”

“No. The pain is slowly going away, but **can we cuddle** for the rest of the day” you replied as you batted your eyelashes at him.

Letting out a hearty laugh, Thor removed his shoes before he climbed up on your bed and wrapped his arms around your body. “If you change your mind about needing something please let me know. You know I do not like it when you are in pain” thor kissed the side of your head.

“I know and thank you for being so concerned over me” you smiled as your eyes started to close and soon you and Thor drifted off to sleep.


	6. You’re beautiful to me (Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I would really love to read something Thor or Chris with a plus-sized reader who's really insecure, and it's all body worship smut and him being very descriptive and fluffy/sexy. Is that something that you would write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is VERY emotional

_Not good enough_. Those words echoed in your mind as you changed from your party dress to your pajamas. You had just gotten back from a get together at the Avengers compound and you felt so insecure thanks to the ladies of the team. They were all in shape and wore dresses that hugged their body nicely while you wore a dress that you hoped would hide your plus size body. Sure Thor kept bragging about how gorgeous you looked while he had you by his side the entire night but a part of you felt like he was lying had he was saying that as a way to convince him you were gorgeous.

 

When you guys got home you ignored Thor’s advances and went straight to the room. Thor had a confused look on his face at your reaction to his advances and followed you into the room to see what was wrong “my love are you ok?”

 

“Yeah” you replied but you knew Thor didn’t believe you because your voice cracked and your voice always cracks when you are lying. Taking a deep breath you asked him the question that has been on your mind since he asked you out on a date “Did you ask me to be your girlfriend out of pity”.

 

Shocked by your question Thor turned you around and asked: “why would you ask me that my love?”

 

“Please answer the question” you felt tears building up.

 

“Of course not my love. I asked you to be my one and only because I fell in love with you when I saw you at the park.” Thor started wiping away the tears that were now streaming down your face “did someone tell you I was with you out of pity? They shall pay for spreading that false statement.”

 

Thor was about to reach for his hammer when you placed your arm on his shoulder “Thor don’t. No one told me that. It’s just- it’s just that there are girls that are ten times prettier and skinnier than me, so why would you want to be with me?”

 

“Yes there are girls that are skinnier than you but they are not as gorgeous or kindhearted like you. You are too kind for this world if anyone should feel self-conscious in this relationship it should be me” Thor replied as he stroked your lower lip with his thumb.

 

“Why? You are a fucking god and I’m just a fat girl who can break someone’s back if they tried to carry me” you replied and tried to walk away but Thor stopped you.

 

Thor had a frown on his face at your comments. “Never talk about yourself in that manner EVER again. I love everything about you and you say you are too heavy for me to carry but you seem to have forgotten I can lift a car as if it was an Apple” Thor wrapped your legs around his waist and carried you over to the bed.

 

Thor started placing kisses all over your chest as he groped every inch of your body. “You have the most beautiful legs and ass I’ve ever seen, and I’m over a thousand years old” Thor slid your pajama bottoms and pushed your panties to the side.

 

“Thor” you whimpered when you felt the tip of his tongue on your clit.

 

One thing you loved about Thor was that even though you told him he didn’t have to perform oral sex he made it clear that men in Asgard took pride in pleasing their partners with oral sex. In fact, the first time you guys had sex Thor spent a good hour pleasing yours with his fingers and his tongue. By the time he was ready to actually have sex, you were tender from cumming multiple times. “I love the way your hips sway when you walk. I’ve turned into a jealous monster whenever I catch another man staring at you when you walk by them. I know what they think and I put them in their place before they even try to approach you” Thor replaced his tongue with his fingers and started leaving love bites on your hips.

 

“Thor wait” you stopped him before he had the chance to reach your stomach.

 

“It’s ok my queen” Thor removed his fingers that were inside and licked them clean before he placed both of his hands on top of your hand. “I know you are self-conscious about your stomach but like I’ve told you time and time again, I love it and I don’t want you to think you have to lose it just because you are dating a god.”

 

You felt yourself tearing up at Thor’s words because he has, in fact, said that but no matter how many times he says it you still feel self-conscious. “I honestly don’t deserve you” you cried.

 

“Of course you do” Thor wiped away your tears before he focused on your stomach again “you are my gorgeous queen and I will spend the rest of our lives telling you how gorgeous you truly are” Thor placed a kiss on the stretch marks on your stomach and on your love handles. “I love you my gorgeous queen” Thor carefully slid inside you and proceeded to make love to you until the early morning.


	7. Baking with Thor (Thor)

While Thor was an open book, not a lot of people knew that he loves to bake. Sure not everything he made was edible but when followed your instructions whatever he made was delicious. Thor fell in love with baking after he walked in on you baking a cake for pepper. Pepper was five months pregnant at the time and craved everything under the sun. Since you were her assistant you happily baked her anything she wanted.

Thor was so fascinated by the entire process he asked if he could help you. You were about to politely say no but you ended up saying yes once you looked into his eyes. Thor could tell you were mesmerized by him so the entire time you guys were making the cake he would shamelessly flirt with you. By the end, Thor asked you if you wanted to go on a date with him. Since then you guys had baking/cooking nights where you would make anything your heart desires and would give more than half of what you made to the team.

Currently, you guys were making cupcakes at the Avengers compound. Halfway into frosting the cupcake Thor got a scoop of frosting on his finger and smeared it on the tip of your nose. “Did you just smear frosting on me” you smiled as you looked up at your Asgardian boyfriend.

“Yes I did my love, what are you going to do about it?” Thor smirked and licked off the frosting that was still on his finger. Instead of replying you scooped up some frosting from the bowl and smeared it on his face. Since Thor was tall you only managed to get the frosting from the top of his cheeks and down. “My love you have no idea what you have just started” Thor got frosting and before you guys knew it, you were having a frosting fight.

 You guys were so caught up in your frosting war that you didn’t notice the team entering the kitchen until you heard someone clearing their throat. Looking over you spotted the team that just came back from the mission staring at you two. “You guys are cleaning that up” Tony commented before he walked over and got one of the cupcakes that were nicely decorated. “That’s a good cupcake though” Tony added on and walked away with the rest of the Avengers.

 


	8. Jealous god (Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hi!! it’s the anon from before that asked for jealous thor or Chris but w a fem reader. maybe the plot could be (this is gonna be so basic) but maybe the reader and Chris or Thor are at a party and someone starts flirting w the reader. and bc this doesn’t happen often to her she accepts it and Thor or Chris gets jealous? I’m so sorry if this is confusing:( THANKS SO MUCH ILY

This never happens. Thor is usually the one getting hit on a party while you awkwardly stand next to him but right now a fairly attractive man was hitting on you and all you could do was stare at him. You didn’t know what to do because when someone flirts with Thor he has no problem turning them down. But because you’re a lot timider than Thor and the guy that was currently flirting with you is talking so much, you just sat there and listened to him brag about himself.

Thor, on the other hand, was pissed as he watched the scene in front of him and everyone around him was slowly walking away from him. To be fair Thor knew you were too nice to turn someone down, unlike him who has no trouble telling women on the spot that he wasn’t interested in them because he had a girlfriend. Thor examined your face carefully and noticed you were uncomfortable so he was going to calmly walk over to you and get you out of your current situation.

Unfortunately, when he almost got to you he heard something that made him snap “oh I know you have a boyfriend and I don’t care. So what do you say, do you want to go out next Saturday?” Before you had the chance to turn him down again a muscular hand wrapped around the guy's neck.

Looking over spotted your angry boyfriend glaring at the guy who was flirting with you. “THOR ! ! !” you got out of your seat when Thor lifted the man by his throat and carried him to the nearest wall. You were so scared that Thor was going to chock him to death “Thor please let him go”. Instead of responding, Thor dropped the man and made his way over to you.

Everyone around you was scared except for you, you grabbed Thor’s hand and walked out of the party. Once you guys were outside you were about explain to Thor what happened, unfortunately, Thor decided to cut you off before you got the chance to actually talk. “We’ll talk about what happened back in your apartment” Thor growled before you guys got inside your car and drove back to your apartment.

* * *

 

Thor was still fuming when you guys arrived back at your apartment. You stayed quiet and let him vent. “Why didn’t you tell him you had a boyfriend? You know I always tell the women who try to seduce me at these stupid parties that I have a girlfriend” Thor looked genuinely hurt that you didn’t stop the guys flirting.

“Oh trust me, I know. I mean I have been by your side when they flirt with you” you replied in a cold tone “and I tried to tell him, I really did but he wouldn’t stop talking.” You explained as you straddled Thor on your couch “I love you and only you.”

Thor let out a sigh and replied “I love you and only you too my love” before he leaned in and kissed you. As the kiss grew passionately Thor started groping your body and before he knew it he was hearing you say that you needed him inside you. “If we are going to do this, my love, then we need to go to our room. You know I want you to be comfortable when we make love” Thor replied as he took off your top.

“Ok” you responded before you got up and followed Thor into the room where he reminded you why you loved him.


	9. Post-it (Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor freezes during a mission when he spots the reader (his ex) after they broke up five years ago.

It was as if he saw a ghost. Thor, the god of thunder was as pale as a ghost when he spotted you flighting along Natasha and Bucky. You looked just as gorgeous as you did as the first time he met you at the Avengers compound ten years ago. “Y/n ! ! !” Thor called out and got your attention for a few seconds before you focused on the enemies.

“Please focus on the mission and not on your ex” Clint patted Thor’s back and continued fighting with the rest of the team. Although he didn’t want to, Thor took Clint’s advice focused on the mission but he was also thinking of what to say to you when you guys completed the mission. Once you guys finished the mission you guys piled onto the quijet and flew back to the Avengers compound.

* * *

 

The ride back to the compound was awkward because everyone knew this was the first time you saw Thor since your break up five years ago. As soon as you guys landed everyone practically ran out and left you alone with Thor. With a sigh, you gathered your belongings before Thor asked: “lady y/n why are you ignoring my presence.”

“Maybe because I don’t want to see you” you snapped back at Thor and caused his eyes to widen. Thor was about to reach out to touch your shoulder but just as he was about to reach you practically ran out of the quinjet.

* * *

 

Thor stood in the same spot for several minutes as he processed what happened and wondered what he did to make you angry. Sure it did cross his mind that you might be still be upset over how you guys broke up but it was five years ago. Wanting to see what was wrong Thor made his way into the compound and started searching for you everywhere. Unfortunately when he finally did he spotted you and Steve hugging in the middle of the hallway. That wouldn’t be a big deal to Thor if it wasn’t for the fact that one Steve’s hand was firmly on your butt while the other was rubbing your back. “What is going on here?” Thor asked and got yours and Steve’s attention.

“Talk to him” Thor heard Steve whisper into your hair “I’ll be in our room when you’re done” Steve placed a kiss on your lips before he walked to your shared room.

Once Steve was long gone you turned to Thor but right when you were about to talk Thor asked “so how long did it take for you to run to Steve? A year? A month? A few hours after we broke up?”

“You dumped over a fucking post-it ! ! !” you shouted and caused Thor to take a few steps back. “Who fucking does that ! ! !”

Thor knew it was immature to break up with someone like that but he didn’t know how else to do it. He loved you so much and the thought of breaking up with you so he could rule Asgard killed him. “I didn’t want to break you in that manner but I couldn’t break up with you in person because I knew if I tried you would have convinced me to stay and I couldn’t stay because I had to rule Asgard” Thor explained.

“So instead of being a man and breaking up with me in person you pull a burger and dump me over a post-it”. You let out a dry laugh as you wipe away the tears that were streaming down your cheek “luckily for me, Steve has been a great guy and stayed by my side and comforted me. He told me I would eventually get over you, and I did when I kissed him on New Years two years ago. He’s an amazing man and I know he will never abandon me because we’ve recently been talking about starting a family”.

Thor felt like someone had punched him in the gut as you told him about yours and Steve’s relationship. “I never stopped loving you” was the only thing Thor was able to get out.

“If you never stopped loving me then can you look me in the eye and tell me right now that you haven’t dated or had sex with anyone else since we broke up?” Thor stayed quiet because he’s had sex with several women since your break up. Some nights when he couldn’t get you out of his head he would request multiple women be brought to his room so he could have sex all night. Finally, after a long uncomfortable silence, you continued “That’s what I thought. Please do me a favor and stay in Asgard, we don’t need you here.” With that, you walk away from your past and walked into your room where your future was ready to comfort you.


	10. Bubble bath (Chris Hemsworth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: oooOOo how about something with chris hemsworth after a long day of shooting and his girl set up a bath for the two of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you guys want a part two with smut.

 

 

  


 

Chris was exhausted. After spending fifteen hours on set all Chris wanted to do was eat and take a quick shower with you before passing on his very comfortable bed. When he got home though, he was greeted with music and the smell of his favorite food. “Y/n I’m home” Chris shouted.

A few seconds later you came out of the kitchen wearing a cute apron and two bottles of beer in your hands. “Hey babe, dinner is ready” you smiled at your fiancé and placed the beers on the dining table.

An hour of talking and enjoying the delicious food you made later you started massaging Chris’s shoulders. “Take mini nap while I run you a warm bath” you placed a kiss on Chris’s neck before you disappeared into the bathroom and ran Chris a bath. Since you were into pampering yourself all the time you decided to make one of your famous bubble baths to help Chris knock out faster. You decided to go into spa mode and decided to dim lights while having relaxing music playing and a fluffy bath robe neatly folded on top of the hamper.

Once you were fully satisfied with what you’ve done you went back outside and woke Chris up. “Babe your bath is ready” you whispered into Chris’s ear.

While he didn’t want to wake up to take a bath, he did because he didn’t want your hard work to go to waist. “Oh god I might pass out while being in here” Chris took in the pleasant sent.

 

  


 

“You better not. I changed the bedding so you’ll feel like you are sleeping on a marshmallow” you laughed and started making your way out of the bathroom.

A frown appeared on Chris’s face and replied “Oh no, you come back here. If I’m taking a bath then you’re taking a bath with me” Turning you around Chris leaned and kissed you “I love you”.

“I love you too” you replied and started removing each others clothes.

Once you guys were completely naked Chris got in and spread his legs so you sit between them. Neither one of you spoke for half an hour as you guys enjoyed the smell of lavender, warm water and the soothing music that was playing from your phone. “Now I understand why you like baths so much, they’re so relaxing” Chris commented as he ran his fingers up and down your arm.

“Welcome to the dark side Mr. Hemsworth, we’ve been expecting you” you laughed before you moved around so you were now straddling him in the bathtub “I know you’re tired but I was thinking maybe we could-”.

“I’m never tired to do what I think you’re talking about” Chris laughed and placed a kiss on your lips. “Go, you’ve done so much for me tonight. The least I can do is drain the water and blow out the candles.” Chris placed one more kiss before you disappeared into your bedroom. Chris in the meantime drained the bathtub and blew out the candles before he joined you in your shared bedroom where you guys proceeded to have sex until you were both worn out.

 


	11. Show and tell (Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and the reader a really close friends (so close everyone thinks they’re actually dating) and during one of their movie nights in the reader's room Thor finds her vibrator and asks if you could show him how to use it.

No matter how many times you tell people you and Thor are just friends they do not believe you. You couldn’t blame them for thinking that because if you were in their position you would probably think the same thing. Your friendship formed the night Tony threw a welcoming party for you when you joined the team. Thor approached you when he heard the game of thorns theme song and noticed it was your ringtone. Tony had just gotten him into Game of Thrones and he had become obsessed with the show so when he heard the theme song playing him.

From that night on you guys were attached by the hip and became so comfortable with each other that you often found yourselves cuddling in very intimate positions. There were some nights when both of you were highly intoxicated that you found yourselves making-out on your bed. No one except Wanda knew about those times but she kept them to herself. She knew it wasn’t her business what you and Thor did and would always change the subject if someone asked her if you and Thor ever hooked up.

* * *

It was Friday and you guys decided to have a horror movie night in your room. One thing you and Thor loved doing was have movie nights in each other’s rooms. In an attempt to find a pack of gum he left in your room the last time you guys had a movie night in your room Thor rummaged through your nightstand and found a very personal item. “Lady y/n what is this?” he held up the vibrator you bought the day you broke up with your Thomas.

Since you were both very open with each other you allowed each other to rummage through each other’s drawers. “That’s my vibrator,” you responded nonchalantly before you continued to look at your tv screen.

“What do you do with it?” Thor examined the vibrator.

Let out a quiet laugh at Thor’s question and replied: “Well since I’m single I use it to get off at night.” You looked back at Thor and noticed he had no idea what you were talking about so you decided to elaborate. “It’s a device that pleasures me so I don’t hook up with random guys.”

“Can you show me how you use it?” Thor asked while he pushed the on the power button and it started vibrating “by god this is vibrating”.

You started laughing at Thor’s face when he felt it vibrate “It’s supposed to vibrate and sure I’ll show you how I use it” you got up and started removing your clothes. Thor bit his lip when he had his first glimpse of your breasts. He’d be lying if he said he never wondered what you looked like naked.

Thor started clearing the stuff from your bed while you continued to take your clothes off. Once you were completely naked you walked up to Thor and pulled him into a kiss. “do you want to sit next to me on the bed or do you want to pull up a chair and watch me?”

“I want to sit next to you on your bed” Thor replied.

“Ok” you replied as you got on the bed and spread your legs. You couldn’t help but smirk at Thor as you turned your vibrator on and placed it against your clit. “Oh Thor” you moaned as you pinched your nipple and looked Thor in the eye. Thor bit his lip and palmed his cock while he watched you pleasure yourself with your vibrator.

Thor’s eyes were glued on your pussy and watched as you moved the vibrator between your clit and your entrance before you ultimately shoved it deep inside you.

Wanting to get involved, Thor reached over pressed a button that made the vibrator vibrate faster. “By God, you look gorgeous when you are being pleasured” Thor talked to himself.

It would normally take you a while to cum when you use your vibrator but having Thor next you and having him play with the vibrating settings, you found yourself wanting to cum already. “Oh god I think I’m going to cum” you cried out.

But just as you were about to reach your orgasm, Thor grabbed it and chugged it to the side. “No, I want to be inside you when you cum” Thor groaned as he removed his clothes and got on top of you. Without any warning, Thor entered you and started to thrust inside you at a moderate pace. “Oh god, you’re nice and tight” Thor growled and lightly bit your neck.

“Choke me” you huffed out and earned a confused look from Thor. “I get turned on when I’m being chocked” you added on.

Thor reluctantly agreed and gently wrapped his hand around your throat before squeezed it lightly while he thrusted inside you. “So good” Thor growled as he picked up his pace until he felt you tightening around his cock “you are close aren’t you? I can feel it, let god lady y/n” Thor grunted.

“Yes yes yes OH MY GOD YESSSSSS” you shouted as you came all over his cock.

Feeling you cum triggered Thor and before you knew it, you felt Thor cumming deep inside you. “Oooh lady y/n ! !” Thor started sucking on your neck as he continued to move inside you until his cock went soft.

As soon as Thor’s cock went soft he pulled out and collapsed next to you. “Best movie night EVER! I have more sex toys we can play with tomorrow.“ you started laughing and curled up next to the Asgardian god.

“I agree and we shall explore those toys tomorrow. Now we shall get some rest.” Thor placed a kiss on your sweaty forehead before you both drifted off to sleep.

 


	12. Sing your heart out (1/2) (Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reader is Tony’s shy and quiet assistant and Tony’s very protective over her. Thor takes an interest in her but every time he gets close to her she walks away. One night Thor wanders around the compound because he couldn’t sleep and stops in front of a room he’s never been in because he hears someone singing. When he opens the door he’s surprised to see the reader singing her heart out as she plays the piano.

If anyone that knew Thor were to describe him in two words it would be confident and sociable. The Norse god oozed confidence and was able to strike up a conversation with anyone just by flashing his shiny white teeth. Thor took pride in his talent and often gloated to the team that he could become friends with a complete stranger after one conversation.

That all changed when he visited his friends at the avengers compound and noticed a new face in the room; you. He thought you breathtakingly beautiful and was thinking of what to introduce himself. Unfortunately for Thor, once you locked eyes with him you bolted out of the room. Thor had a puzzled look on his face because he knew that you saw him coming towards you and instead of meeting him half away you left.

Unbeknownst to Thor, Steve saw what happened “hey Thor are you ok?” Thor heard Steve’s voice behind him.

“Who was that?” Thor asked as he continued to look at the direction you left.

Steve couldn’t help but laugh at Thor’s question “that’s y/n, she’s Tony’s personal assistant. She’s very quiet and shy so don’t take it personal if she doesn’t talk to you right away. It’s been six months since she started and she only talks to tony and the women of the team.”

Your dad was one of Tony’s friends and he managed to get you a job as Tony’s personal assistant. It was a stressful job but you loved it because got to learn a lot from Tony. Tony really liked how you handled anything he threw at you and promised that once you graduated from college you were going to have a better job with the avengers. “Thank you for this information steve. I should get going though, I just stopped by to say hello but I’ll be back in a few days.”

“Well alright then, I’ll see you later Thor” Steve patted Thor’s shoulder before he left to train with Bucky.

* * *

 

True to his word Thor came back to earth a few days later. This time he was determined to get you to talk to him. Sadly every time he was close to talking to you you would run away. Thor was persistent though and told himself not give up. He thought if he kept trying you‘ll eventually talked to him.

His attempts didn’t go unnoticed and tony had to pull Thor aside several times to tell him he needed to back off a bit. He knew the god had good intentions but he also wanted to make sure you were ok and you weren’t feeling anxious because of Thor. “I’m just saying that you should back off a bit. Y/n will eventually open up, you just have to give her time.”

While he didn’t like it Thor nodded his head and responded “ok, I’ll back off” before he retreated back to his room in the compound and didn’t come out for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

It was around three in the morning when Thor woke up and wasn’t able to go back to sleep. Since he skipped dinner Thor’s stomach started growling so he got up and left his room. Thor was on his way to the kitchen to get a quick snack when he heard music playing. Wondering where the music was coming from Thor pressed his ear against each door until he heard the music playing against his ear. Thor quietly listened as he heard an angelic voice on the other side.

 _When the waves are flooding the shore_  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

Thor cautiously opened the door and entered the dimly lit room. His jaw dropped when he noticed you were the one singing and playing the piano. Thor tried to be as quiet as possible so you wouldn’t hear him. He knew that if you found out he was there you would stop and run out of the room. Fortunately for him you didn’t hear him so he stood there and listened as you kept playing.

 _You appear just like a dream to me_  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Thor was mesmerized as he watched you play the piano. The shy girl he had been pining after for the past month was replaced with a confident woman getting lost in the music she was playing. He couldn’t believe how beautiful your voice was as you sung the song in the dimly lit room.

 _When the waves are flooding the shore_  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you  
You appear just like a dream to me

Without thinking Thor started to clap once you finished playing and caused your eyes to widen. Looking towards the sound of the clap you noticed Thor walking towards you with the biggest smile on his face “lady y/n that was wonderful! You have a very lovely voice and I cannot believe you know how to play the piano.” Thor gushed and caused your cheeks to burn up.

“Thank you” you replied quietly. The confidence that you had while you were playing was wiped away and was replaced with your timid self again. “Did I wake you up? I’m sorry if I did but when I can’t sleep I come here to play the piano and sing a little.”

“Do not worry lady y/n, you did not wake me” Thor reassured you “how long has this piano been in here? I could have sworn this used to be one of Tony’s spare rooms.”

“Six months” you replied “tony converted it into a music room for me because he knows music calms me down when I become overwhelmed with something.”

Tony saw you as the daughter he never had and always made sure you were ok. Because you had such a stressful job and he knew you suffered anxiety attacks when you felt overwhelmed Tony created a music room just for you. He knew you loved playing the piano when you were little and often played every time you needed to clear your head so he thought he would creat a safe space for you to escape. “You two are really close aren’t you? You and tony.” Thor asked.

“Yeah” you replied “Tony’s like my second dad”.

All Thor could do was nod his head as he now understood why tony told him several times to leave you alone. He was protective over you because you guys saw each other as family and him watching Thor approach you several time and making you uncomfortable was getting to him. “I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable this past month. I’m so used to engaging in conversation with anyone that I didn’t take into account that some people don’t want to talk” Thor apologized.

“It’s not that I don’t want to talk to you, I just feel like I’m going to say the wrong thing and make a fool of myself” you admitted. “When I first saw you I thought you were the most gorgeous guy I’ve ever seen and I knew I would make a fool of myself if tried to talk to you so I left before you could approach me.”

Thor couldn’t help but grin when you said he was gorgeous “you think I’m gorgeous?” Thor asked and caused your face to burn up again from embarrassment “it is alright lady y/n, I think you’re gorgeous as well.”

“You do?” you bit your bottom lip out of nervousness. Not knowing what to say next you looked over at your phone to check the time and realized it was going to be four in a few minutes. “Umm we should probably go to bed. We have to be up in a few hours for work but” you paused for a few seconds while you thought of the right words to say “but if you want to meet me here at night I can teach you how to play the piano. That’s only if you want to and don’t know how to play the-”

Thor laughed softly as you rambled “Do not worrying, I do not know how to play the piano and I would love it if you taught me how to play”.

“Great ! I’ll see you later then” you gave him a small smile before you guys went back to your own bedrooms to sleep. While you saw this as a small step towards you getting out of your shell, Thor saw it as a small step for him to get closer to you and eventually becoming a couple.


	13. Sing your heart out (2/2) (Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reader is Tony’s shy and quiet assistant and Tony’s very protective over her. Thor takes an interest in her but every time he gets close to her she walks away. One night Thor wanders around the compound because he couldn’t sleep and stops in front of a room he’s never been in because he hears someone singing. When he opens the door he’s surprised to see the reader singing her heart out as she plays the piano.

Three months have passed since you started teaching Thor how to play the piano after he walked in on you playing and you found yourself craving his company. Your heart broke every time you parted ways in the early morning and found yourself thinking about being with Thor every second of your day. Of course, it wasn’t possible because you both had jobs that demanded your full attention but as soon as it was night time you guys snuck into your music room.

Everyone knew about your lessons and often teased that your lessons were just a cover and that you guys were secretly hooking up. Your face would burn up at their comments and kept telling them nothing was happening between you and Thor. The team would playfully roll their eyes before they went on with their day.

Thor also received those comments but unlike you, he didn’t get embarrassed by the comments. He told them while he wished the comments they were making were true but that he would never pressure you into doing anything you didn’t want to do.

Fortunately for Thor, he was going to get the kiss he’s wanted for a long time one December morning. You guys had just finished your piano lesson but instead of going straight to your rooms, you decided to go on the roof and watch the sunrise. It had been years since you watched the sunrise so you decided to ask Thor if he wanted to join you. While Thor was surprised by your invitation he immediately accepted and followed you to the roof of the building.

Neither one of you said a word until the sun started peaking out. “Isn’t it beautiful?” you asked Thor as the sun slowly began to rise. “I used to watch the sunrise at least once a week when I was growing up. I stopped a few years ago because of college and now work.”

“It is beautiful but not as beautiful as you. You are the definition of beauty and perfection.” Thor replied and caused your cheeks to burn up. Thor could tell his words got to you so he turned and placed his hand on your cheek before he asked: “May I kiss you?”

You whispered yes before you felt Thor’s lips against yours. It was a sweet and innocent kiss that still managed to take your breath away.

After a few seconds, you opened your eyes and smiled up at the Asgardian god who was already staring at you. “Lady y/n, would you do me the honor and-”

“Hey, what are you two doing up here at this hour?” Tony called out and caused you to step away from Thor. “Oh shit, did I just ruin a moment? I’ll go so you two can continue whatever you guys were doing” Tony added on and walked back inside the building.

“I should get going, I have a long day at work today” you whispered and planted a quick kiss on Thor’s cheek before you disappeared back inside the building.

 

* * *

Since that morning, you and Thor started spending every second of your day together. While you guys weren’t technically dating you guys still did things couples did like hold hands and shared a couple of kisses here and there. Your heart fluttered every time Thor kissed you because he always asked permission before he did it.

Everyone was curious about yours and Thor’s relationship but Natasha was the only one who had the guts to actually ask you about it. “Have you and Thor done yet?” Natasha asked and started wiggling her eyebrows.

“NAT ! ! !” you shouted and got everyone attention. “Why would you ask that? We’re not ever together” you whispered the last part.

Natasha looked at you funny when you said you and Thor weren’t technically together because she’s caught you two kissing. “But you guys kis-”

“Here you are lady y/n” Thor interrupted “I am sorry for interrupting your conversation but Tony just informed me that he was throwing an engagement party tonight and I was wondering if you would be my date?”

You were about to respond when Natasha replied “she would love to be your date. Pick her up at six.”

“Great” Thor grabbed your hand and kissed it “I’ll see you later tonight lady y/n”.

“I’ll see you later Thor” you smiled and watched as he made his way out of the room. “You better help me pick out an outfit for the party.”

Natasha had a smirk on her face and replied “oh trust me, I am” before she grabbed your hand and dragged you back to your room where she proceeded to find the perfect outfit for the party.

* * *

There was a smile plastered on your face when you heard a knock on your door at exactly six. You took several deep breaths before you opened the door “lady y/n, you look gorgeous- I mean you always look gorgeous but wow. I am so lucky I get to call you my date” Thor’s jaw dropped as he stared at you.

“Thank you” you smiled up at Thor as you stepped out of your room and closed it “I’m ready when you are”.

“Let’s get going then” Thor wrapped his arm around your waist and made your way to the party that was down in the lounge.

* * *

The engagement party was an absolute blast. Thor was by your side the entire time and kept bragging to everyone that he had the most gorgeous date. He also asked several times if you were ok because he knew you had a tendency to have anxiety attacks at parties. Sadly, you started feeling anxious halfway through the party so Thor took you to your music room to calm down. Once you were able to calm down, you apologized to Thor “I’m sorry I’m making you miss the party”.

Thor caressed your cheek and replied “you do not need to apologize, my love, I just want you to be ok” before he placed a kiss on your lips.

This kiss was different from the previous kisses you shared. This kiss was longer and thor slipped his tongue inside your mouth. “Wow” you whispered when you broke the kiss and caused Thor to laugh. You stared into Thor’s eyes for a few seconds before you asked: “can play you a song to express how I feel about you?”

“Of course you can lady y/n” Thor kissed you one more time before you walked over to the piano and started playing it.

_The day we met,_  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart  
Beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

  _One step closer_

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

_Time stands still_  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

_One step closer_

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

_I'll love you for a thousand more  
Ohh_

_One step closer_

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

_And all along I believed I would find you_

Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

The room went silent for a few minutes after you finished playing and it started to make you feel nervous. “Thor please say something” you begged.

Instead of replying, Thor leaned in and kissed you again. His large hands cupped your face as he deepened the kiss. “I am in love with you lady y/n” Thor finally replied and proceeded to leave kisses down your neck.

“I’m in love with you too” you replied as you tilted your head to the side so you could give Thor better access to your neck.

You were both so lost in the moment you didn’t hear someone opening the door until you heard “I’m sorry, I thought this was a bathroom”.

Looking over you spotted one of Tony’s guests backing out of the room and closed the door. “May I escort you back to your room my love?” Thor asked and he stood up.

“Yes you may, my love” you replied as you stood up and walked back to your room hand and hand with the man who stole your heart.


	14. game of the jealous throne (thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:I don’t know if you need a specific character, but I just couldn’t choose! Can you write smut where the reader and her partner are watching something like idk Supernatural and the reader fangirls over a character and her partner gets jealous and then smut

“Yeah fuck you Joffrey you’re finally dead” I yelled at the tv while Thor gave me a confused look. “Lady y/n why are you speaking to the television like that.” Thor asked looking down at me. We recently started watching Game of Thrones and we had just finished watching Joffrey being poisoned at his wedding. “Because Thor he’s the reason for the Starks problems on the show. His family the reason is the reason my beloved Robb is dead” I dramatically said while I laid my head on the couch cushion next to me. Thor just rolled his eyes at me, he always hated when I spoke about Robb stark all the time.

“Last time I checked I was your beloved not Robb. And another thing why do they name these weddings after colors. There was nothing red or purple in either weddings.” I started laughing because I already explained it to him. He was too annoyed at the fact that I kept nagging about Robb.

“I’m not explain it to you again, it’s not my fault you didn’t pay attention when I explained it the first time. Can we get back to the show I want to see if they are going to show Jon Snow.”

“So now you’re after Jon Snow ? ? ?” Thor ask you can hear the jealous tone in his voice. 

“Someone’s jealous” I snickered watching him from the corner of my eye.

“What is this jealous you speak of ! I just don’t appreciate my girlfriend talking about other men in the way she should only be speaking to me”

“You know I love you Thor don’t you?”

“Yes I do it just hurts when you speak about other men like that.”

“Aw Thor don’t be like that, you know you’re the one I truly love. They are just made up characters”

“Am I ?”

“Yes Thor how can I show you that you’re the man I truly love” I ask rubbing hand up and down his thigh getting close to his crotch.

“You really think your attempt of seduction will work on me ?” Thor said angrily as he swatted my hand away.

“Oh I think I can son of Odin” I whisper in his ear as I crawled on top of him and straddled him as I start kissing his neck.

  
“Unless you do not wish to walk tomorrow from what you are trying to start. I advise you my lady to stop what you are doing.”

I notice Thor getting hard underneath me “what if I don’t want to walk my almighty Thor” I start grinding on his crotch hard.

Just then Thor crashed his lips onto mine very roughly. His hands got tangled in my hair as he deepens the kiss trying to assert his dominance.

“You are mine and mine alone do you understand me lady y/n”. I moaned in response but Thor wasn’t having it.

“I said do you understand me” moving his hands so he’s groping my breast.

“Yes Thor I’m yours and only yours”

Thor moved me so I was sitting back on the sofa as he stood up taking off his shirt and undid his pants. Dropping them on the floor his underwear soon followed he kicked them to the side. He motioned for me to come closer to him so I was staring at his erection. As if on instinct I grabbed his cock and started pumping him.

“Oh lady y/n” Thor groans as I take him in my mouth and start sucking on his rather large member.

I moved my right hand so I am cupping his balls and start to massage him. He grabs the back of my head and pushed more of himself in my mouth to the point where I start gagging. With tears in my eyes I start to pull him out of my mouth only leaving the tip and start sucking harshly.

“By god your mouth truly is a gift when you are not talking about those men on the television”

I took what I could back in my mouth again and bobbing my head faster noticing his orgasm was approaching. Thor then proceeded to hold my head in place as he cums in my mouth. I look up at him as I start swallowing his salty seeds.

“Ah yes swallow what I have given you my love do you enjoy it. Do you enjoy my taste in your mouth”

I nod as I continue to swallow what he has given me and pump him as a form of a thank you. I pulled his cock out and wiped the side of my mouth where some of his cum that had escaped.

Thor bent down and kissed me then decided to rip my tank top in half. He stared at my naked chest (yay for not wearing a bra today y/n). I tossed my ripped tank top to the side as Thor grabbed his cock and placed it between my breast.

I pushed my beast together so they are around Thor’s member and he begins to move. Thor closes his eyes for a moment and enjoying the feeling of his cock moving between my breast. Sticking my tongue out every time he moved forward I lick the tip causing him to fuck my tits faster. A couple of thrust later Thor spills himself all over my tits and part of my neck. God it was so beautiful watching this god cum.

“Stand and turn around for me my love I am not finished. I must make you cum as a reward for bringing me pleasure”.

“Or course my prince” I replied giving him a sweet smile knowing he loves when I call him my prince.

I turn around but before I could take my pants off Thor bends me over. He slapping my ass before reaching around to unbutton my pants. I was holding onto the back of the couch for support as he slides my pants and underwear off. I step out of them and kicked them to the side. Thor begun spreading my legs and grabbed his cock lining himself up against my wet pussy.

“Are you ready my love” Thor spoke pushing into me before I could respond.

“Ahh Thor” I yelled as Thor moved setting a fast pace right away. I gripped the back of the couch tighter as Thor is fucking me faster from behind occasionally slapping my ass.

The sound of his balls slapping against ass and our moans canceled out the sound of the tv.

“Do you think your precious Robb stark or Jon Snow could bring you pleasure like I can my love? No they can’t, only I can pleasure you the way you like”. Thor groaned as he not holding back and continues to fuck me relentlessly.

“Ah fuck Thor I’m going to cum” I whimper feeling my orgasm approach.

Thor moved one of his hands off my waist moving it towards my clit. He starts rubbing my clit fast to match is thrust.

“Ah Thor ! ! ! ! ” I yell reaching my orgasm as Thor continue to move chasing his third orgasm.

As he felt it approaching he pulled out continuing to stroke himself and came all over my ass. Panting Thor left to the kitchen returning with paper towels cleaning up the cum on my ass. Then he turned my back around to clean the cum off my chest. Once he threw the paper towels away he saw I was sitting on the couch with the tv off.

“What you don’t wish to watch the show anymore” Thor laughed taking in my exhausted appearance.

“No I want to cuddle with my sexy Asgardian boyfriend and fall asleep. Can you get a blanket from our room I’m too tired to walk.”

“Well my love I did warn you that you wouldn’t be able to walk” Thor chuckled leaving to go get the blanket. He came back with the blanket and he covered us. I moved his arm so I could hold told his naked stomach closing my eyes. 

“I’m definitely better” thor whispered as I fell asleep.


	15. Learning a thing or two (thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request: Hi I really like your writing. You’re an amazing writer. ⭐️ for you. Can you write a something about Thor and the reader. Thor teaches the reader to fight because she comes home with a black eye. Then on her way home she has to defend herself. Or she accidentally hits another member of the Avengers because they scared her? And he’s all proud of her or something?

I feel really stupid walking into my apartment wearing sunglasses at night. I just didn’t want Thor to go on a rampage searching for the asshole who mugged me. The Avengers don’t need any more bad publicity especially with the superhero registration act being pitch to the White House.

“Ah lady y/n you’re back ! ! ! I was beginning to think something bad happ- why are you wearing those glasses it is pitch black outside.” Thor came closer to me and removed the sunglasses from my face. “Who did this to you, my lady ! ! ! They shall pay for causing you harm”

“Some guy who apparently want what was in my bag. It’s ok Thor” I tried to calm him down but that just made him madder.

“It is not ok my lady, he hurt you. He must pay for what he did.”

“Please Thor leave it alone there’s nothing else we can do can you just hold me please” I pleaded as I felt tears streaming down my face.

“Of course anything for you. But I would feel more comfortable if you did self-defense training with me. That way this won’t ever happen to you again.” Thor engulfed me in a hug.

“Of course Thor” I felt him kiss the top of my head. “Now let me go to the kitchen and make us something to eat.”

“Yes my lady, I am absolutely hungry”

Over the next month, I have been going to the avengers' facility so I could train with Thor. The first week was pretty brutal but only because I’ve never worked out this intense before. But as the days went on I started to get the hang of it and on a very rare moment, I managed to knock the wind out of Thor.

“You have improved so much since I first started training you, my love. With a couple of more months you’ll be able to fully take me down without a struggle” I started laughing because I knew he was lying but he wanted to make me feel better.

“Yeah, I wish but thank you, sweetie, for making me feel better.” I went to get a water bottle from the refrigerator in the break room.

“SURPRISE ! ! ! !” Pietro yelled in my ear. I turn and punched him in the nose. “FUCK ! ! ! ! I think you broke my nose” Pietro complained while holding his nose. Everyone that was in the room with us started laughing.

“Rule number one speedy: never try and scare a gods girlfriend, especially when she’s being trained by him. Damn y/n you got s mean right hook” Clint started laughing at Pietro’s expense.

“Yes, you have made me very proud my lady. Oh and speedy boy the next time you try and scare my girlfriend you will pay.” Thor threatens Pietro causing him to go pale with fear.

“I love you, Thor”

“And I love you, my love”


	16. Good morning indeed (thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request: Anything Thor that’s smutty please and thank you

To say I was an early bird is an understatement, I love waking up at five in the morning to get an early run to start my day. Steve would usually accompany me seeing as he’s an early riser as well. Sadly he’s been so obsessed with finding Bucky that I’ve had to go on the runs by myself. I would try and get the other guys to go with me but I get the same answer.“go away” “it’s five in the fucking morning go back to sleep”. So I just stopped asking them. I just feel so happy after I run I tend to bring the happiness with me and bug the still sleepy avengers with it.

“Good morning guys” I cheerfully announce as I walk into the dinning room. I was met with a lot of groans and go always. I just ignored it and went to make myself a smoothie before joining them again.

“Oh good morning lady y/n how are you this fine morning” Thor announced with the same cheerfulness I presented.

“Thor ! ! ! ! I’m wonderful how’s my favorite Asgardian doing?” I ran into his arms.

“ugh there’s two of them, y/n Thor is the on Asgardian you know” Clint bitterly commented.

“That’s not true, lady y/n has met all of my friends and family from Asgard, which reminds me my mother and lady Sif wish to know when you guys will how you Midgardians say "hang out?”“

"See I told you” I sticked my tongue out at Clint before replying to Thor. “And soon hopefully, I love all the stories they tells me about from when you were younger.”

“Ugh can you guys go away some us are still trying to wake up” Natasha glared at me and Thor.

“Let’s go work out I’m still energized from my run”

“Of course let’s go” I hook my arm around Thor’s waist before leaving the dinning room.

“They’re going to fuck in the training room” tony commented in disgust as he watched us disappear from his sight.

An hour of an intense working out and heavy sweating later Thor was helping me cool down. Right now he was helping me stretch my legs by bring one close to my chest. I have to say this was my favorite stretch because it’s such an intimate position and who wouldn’t want a god on top of them. I knew Thor loved it as well, seeing as I kept noticing him looked down my sports bra. I would occasionally moan trying to see if it would have an effect on him. It did. He would stretch a little farther causing a bigger moan to slip from my lips.

“Oh Thor that’s ohhh yeah your relieving the pain I had there” I moaned as he worked on my other leg. I closed my eyes as he continues to do what he’s doing when I felt something pressed up against my clothed core. I looked down and noticed it was Thor’s bulge. I looked up at him and he stopped his action.

The next thing I knew Thor was on top of me and his lips were attached to mine. I kissed him back hungrily as I pulled my sweats and underwear off and he did the same with his. He started teasing me with the tip before pushing himself inside me.

“Thor ! ! !” He started kissing my neck as he got ahold of my waist and started to set a very rough pace.

“Oh, lady y/n you have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to this.” Thor declared as he started leaving hickeys on my cleavage before removing my sports bra. Picking me up, Thor sat up and let me fall back into him. I started bouncing on his cock while he started sucking on my breasts. He started to pick up the pace again and nothing but profanities left our lips.

“Lady y/n please tell me you are close. I am not sure how long I will last” I heard a hint of desperation in Thor’s voice.

“Ahh Thor YESSS I’m cumming ahhhhhh ” I shouted as i tilted my head back and came all over Thor’s cock. I felt him twitch inside me before latching his mouth onto one of my nipples and came inside me. After riding out our orgasm I got up enough to remove Thor’s cock and sitting back down on his lap.

“That was fun lady y/n, I hope we will be able to do this more often” Thor held onto my naked body.

“For sure” I held onto him as well

“What did I tell you guys, they fucked in the training room. Hey, you two better clean your mess up” we looked at where Tony’s voice was coming from and noticed the rest of the team was there.

“Don’t worry we will” I shouted back “no we’re not” I whispered into Thor’s ear causing him to laugh.


	17. Ugly duckling (thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hey I was wondering if you could write a Thor one-shot, were he’s in Asgard and the reader is a princess from a other relem. They new each other since they were kids but the reader was ugly and plus sized. and now she’s hot, really hot. So they held a ball for them and when Thor sees her he can’t take his eyes of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y/f/n- your fathers name

He couldn’t take his eyes off of me and it’s making me feel awkward. I have never been the type to want attention on me yet his eyes were on me the entire time I’ve been here. I’m guessing he still can’t believe I look like this, it’s been too long since I’ve last seen Thor. Growing up I wasn’t pretty or skinny like most girls in the kingdom my father ruled. I had horrible acne, wore glasses and was overweight. Even though my father was the king it did not stop the other kids from making fun of me. My father felt bad about it so when given the situation he would let me go with him to other relems. We mostly went to Asgard though because he was very good friends with King odin. I often played with Loki and Thor but unlike the kids they didn’t pay attention to my appearance.

Over time though I had developed a crush on Thor but sadly he was always surrounded by people. He would stop hanging out with me and started hanging out with his other friends. Since then I have lost weight, found a treatment for my acne and had my eyesight fixed. Although I don’t look like how I used to look I still get self conscious about my appearance. I start to panic when I see he’s coming my way.

*Thor’s pov.*

“Who is she” I noticed a very attractive woman entering. She’s so gorgeous but I feel like I’ve met her before.

“Thats y/n Thor, don’t you remember her. You used to play together when you were younger” my mother replied. I can’t believe that’s y/n, the last time I saw her she did not look like this. I should go over there and say hello.

“Wow that’s y/n she sure has changed since childhood.” Loki replied before turning to look at me “Oh I see that look in your eye brother you fancy her, well I have a little new flash for you. She might not be interested in you” Loki said with a smug look on his face.

“And why is that?”

“Because brother, I remember specifically that once you started to hang out with those annoying friends of yours” Loki pointed at fandral, hogun, volstagg and lady Sif. “You completely ignored her. It was sad really especially since she had a massive crush on you.” I felt so horrible now, I never meant to hurt her by hanging out with my other friends. I must go up to her and apologize.

*Y/n pov*

Oh no he’s coming my way, breath deeply y/n. I guess my crush never went away after all.

“Lady y/n it’s been so long, you look absolutely stunning.” Thor spoke and I swooned like I did when we were kids.

“Thank you Thor you look handsome as well, and yes it has been so long” I managed to speak without stuttering.

“Would you like to dace?”

“Of course” Thor took my hand and led me to the center of the ballroom and began to twirl me around.

“Lady y/n I would like to apologize for what I did when we were kids”.

“Would you mind telling me what you did?” I knew what he was talking about but I wanted him to confirm it.

“For not hanging to with you enough”

“It’s alright thor, the past is in the past” I smiled back it him.

“But still that doesn’t excuse the fact that I let our friendship slip away.” He rested his forehead against mine as we started to slow dance. “I truly am sorry”

“Thor look at me” Thor looked into my eyes"it really is ok" I reassured him as we kept dancing “You know I’ve always dreamt of this moment since we were kids but seeing as I looked the way I did. I never thought it would be possible.” I started to blush realizing I basically told him about my crush.

“All that matters is that it is happening now and I feel the same way as you lady y/n.” Thor started to stoke my cheek “May I kiss you”. I nodded my head yes and he pressed his lips onto mine. The younger me is jumping for joy as I kiss him back.

“Wow” I managed to say when we finally pulled away.

“Lady y/n I would be honored if you would agree to start a courtship with me. Of course, I would ask your father for his blessing but would you agree to it”

“I would love too Thor” he pressed his lips onto mine again.

*y/f/n pov*

“It seams as though our kids are enjoying each others company.” I noticed my little girl and Thor dancing.

“So it seems. Shall we start planning their wedding” Odin replied with a chuckle as we witnessed Thor kissing my y/n.

“Haha So it seems, your boy needs to ask me for permission to start a courtship first though”

“Don’t worry he’s already thinking of what to say to you. He really likes her” Frigga smiled while hugging her husband. I’m just happy my little girl is truly happy.


	18. My Asgardian best friend (thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Request : Can you do one where the reader is an avenger (16/17) and she’s prone to get very sick. And like Thor is really protective of her (like a brother) and takes her to Asgard because she has been ill for a while and he’s worried. (Just funny fluffy stuff lol)

“How are you feeling y/n” Bruce asked as I sat up on the bed.

“Much better, I’m not as nauseous as the last time I woke up from surgery.” I smiled weakly at Bruce.

“That’s good, I want to have you here for a few more hours just to keep an eye on your vitals ok kiddo”

“Alright, thank you Bruce. Um is-”

“Thor here? Yes he’s been badgering me to let him in for the past hour. Do you want him to come inside?” Bruce asked as he was taking notes.

“Yes please” I smiled at him before I watched him walking towards the door.

“May I finally see my tiny friend brother banner” Thor’s voice boomed.

“Yes you can she just woke up” Bruce replied before I saw him guiding Thor into the room.

“Lady y/n ! ! ! How are you my little warrior” I laughed when I noticed he was carrying a giant stuffed animal.

“Can’t you tell? I am fabulous” I used my most obnoxious voice.

“Of course you are little one, I’ll be right back I’m going to go talk to brother banner for a moment” Thor kissed my forehead before exiting the room.

*Thor’s pov*

It truly pains me to see such a sweet and innocent child be severely ill all the time. I must speak to brother banner to see if there was any improvement on her health.

“Ahh Thor what can I do for you” I looked around the room brother banner was currently in.

“I wish to know what the status of lady y/n health” I asked

“I was just going over her results and sadly nothing’s changed. When I fix one of her health issue another pops up. I’m sorry Thor I don’t know what else to do.” I watched a brother banner hid his face with his hands.

“What if I take her with me to Asgard, we have far more advanced technology. We can see what is the root of her problem and we can fix it.” I suggested.

“I don’t know Thor what if it doesn’t work”

“But what if it does, brother banner you must realize that lady y/n is like a sister to me. And it pains me to see that she is constantly I’ll, I just want her to try out all the options that are given to her” I pleaded.

“Alright I see your point. She can go with you BUT you must have people waiting for her right as she arrives.” I gave him a hug for agreeing with me

“That will be arranged, thank you brother banner you have no idea how happy I that you are agreeing to this. Lady y/n means the world to me.”

“She means the world to everyone on the team. Now let’s go tell y/n the news” I followed brother banner out of the room and entered the room lady y/n was in. Anger was building up inside me when I noticed that kid brother stark brought into the team, he was talking to lady y/n.

“Spider kid step away from lady y/n this instant” I shouted at the kid who practically ran towards the other side of the room causing everyone else in the room to laugh.

*y/n pov*

“You know I read a book on anti-gravity, I couldn’t put it down” I couldn’t help but laugh at Peters joke.

“That one was actually good Peter” I smiled

“I’m glad you liked it” he responded. It looked Peter was about to hold my hand.

“Ugh that was a lame joke” Tony groaned causing Peter to pull his hand away. I was about to respond when Thor’s voice echoed through the room.

“Spider kid step away from lady y/n this instant” I wanted to crawl in a hole and die when I saw Peter all of a sudden on the other side of the room.

“Come on hammerhead they’re just teenagers let them flirt.” I watched as tony placed his hand on Thor’s shoulder but Thor pushed it away.

“I do not approve, lady y/n must improve in health before she even thinks about having sexual intercourse the spider boy” Thor’s voice came out harsher than expected.

“Thor” I complained “he was just telling me a funny joke, please be nice to him”.

“Alright I will try but I make no promises. Anyways I have come here to tell you that you will be coming with me to Asgard. The medical team over there will examine you and see if they have a cure for you.” Thor sat at the end of the bed.

“How long will y/n be gone” Steve asked as he got off the chair he was sitting in.

“It depends on how many test my people will do. Two maybe even six months” Thor replied “I know what you guys are already thinking, but it’s for her own good. We all want lady y/n to get better and I will do everything in my power to make so. What do you say lady y/n, are you up for a trip to Asgard?”

“Hell yeah I am big guy, unhook me from these god awful machines and take me to your magic land” I was about to take the IV from my arm.

“Hold on y/n, Thor still needs to notify the people in Asgard so they will attend you right away” Bruce warned me.

“Well hurry up and tell them Thor, I’m not getting any younger or healthier” I jokingly complained.

“Not funny y/n” Peter looked hurt at my joke. “Will we be able to visit her” Peter asked Thor.

“Seeing as they know of my special bond with this little one, I will ask my parents about letting you guys visit.” I lit up with excitement at the prospective of having the team visiting me in Asgard.

“Ok good” Peter let out a sigh of relief.

“Right so I’ll be back, make sure you guys have y/n’s things packed so when I get back she’ll be ready to go” Thor kneeled down next to my bed. “I’ll be back little one, make sure the spider kid keeps his hands to himself” Thor glared at peter again.

“Aww so I can’t kiss him then” I pouted at him before looking at Peter who was already starting to blush.

“No” he kissed my forehead once again before exiting the room with the rest of the team.

*time skip*

It didn’t take long for Thor to get his parents blessing for me to be over there. Apparently Heimdall has shown his parents my health condition and the bond I share with Thor. That prompted them to welcome me with open arms and told me they would stop at nothing until they found a cure. I’ve been here three months and slowly but surely they are piecing together the reasons for my condition. Although I was loving being in Asgard I couldn’t help be feel sad that none of the avengers have come to visit me. That was until I was awaken by a loud crash.

“Y/n” Tony’s screams came from the other side of the door.

“Do not disturb lady y/n, she is currently sleeping” I heard one of the servants from the castle scowling the team. I turned to Frigga who was currently reading by the window

“Do you want them to come in?”

“Yes please” she got up and opened the door.

“It’s alright they can come inside” I could hear Frigga polity tell the servant before she escorted the team into my chamber.

“Wow y/n talk about upgrade” the tony said under his breath.

“I’ll let Odin know you guys are here, y/n you know what to do if you need anything”

“Yes I do, thank you” I gave Frigga a warm smile as I watched her exit. “I have a bone to pick with you guys” I turned my attention to the team. “Why are you guys just barely visiting me”

“That would be my fault little one” Thor came forward. “I’ve been busy with battles here that I haven’t been able to go back to Midgard so i could bring the team over here” Thor explained.

“Fine that’s a valid excuse, now come hug me. I’ve missed you guys so much.” One by one each of the team gave me a hug and told me how much they missed me. Peter was the last to approach me but Thor stopped him.

“You may only give her a handshake spider boy” Thor spoke in a harsh tone.

“Thor my boy, that’s no way to speak to a guest” Odin’s voice got everyone’s attention. “Young man you are more than welcomed to hug lady y/n that’s if she agrees to the hug”

“I do” I smiled at Peter before he went in for the hug, much to Thor’s displeasure.

“Thor my boy why are you so apposed to the relationship between the two kids.” Odin asked causing my cheeks to burn up.

“It’s because he sees her as a sister and he wants to protect her” Frigga answered her husband.

“I see, well having lady y/n here and spending time with her makes me understand why you see her as a younger sister. I’ve started to see her as the daughter we never had” Odin responded to his wife before facing me. “Oh I have exciting news for you little one, the medical team has come up with a cure for your condition. We are prepping everything for surgery, will you guys be spending the night here? If so let me know so we can set up rooms for you guys”

“Only if it’s alright with you guys” Steve responded for the team.

“Of course follow my wife, she’ll help you settle in” Odin then turned to look at me “are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be” I replied as I started to get nervous.

“Haha that’s the spirt child, Thor carry the little one and follow me” I extended my arms and Thor carried me away.

“Bye guys” I waved goodbye, not knowing if they were still going to be there when I wake up.

“A month later*

The surgery was a success and I had Thor and everyone in Asgard to thank. They kept me in Asgard for a month after the surgery just to be 100% sure I was healthy. Fortunately I did not get sick and before I knew it I was saying goodby to Frigga and Odin.

“We will miss you child” Odin smiled at me.

“Yes we will miss you, please come back and visit” Frigga gave me a tight hug which prompted Odin to give me a hug as well.

“She will mother don’t worry” Thor responded has he carried my things.

“Yes I will, you guys have treated me so well, I don’t know how I can repay you guys”

“You don’t have to repay us child, your health is what was important.” Odin replied before turning to Thor “and you my son, stop interfering in this poor girls love life” Odin’s voice turned serious.

“But father”

“no but father me, Heimdall has told me what you have been saying to that poor boy who visited last month. Y/n can choose who she wants to be involved with. Do you understand?”

“Yes father” Thor replied

“Very well, you must be on your way then. Until next time lady y/n”

“Until next time your highnesses” I replied as I left with Thor. “Please tell me you’re going to listen to your father, I really like Peter.”

“I will but I will tell you and him this, if he hurts you. He.is.dead” Thor stopped talking when we reached the bifrost.

“It was nice meeting you lady y/n, I’ll be keeping an eye out for you” Heimdall

“Thank you Heimdall” I nodded

“Heimdall we need to have a chat when I return” Thor’s voice deepened

“Very well, until then goodbye” the next thing we knew we were outside the avengers compound.

“Come along lady y/n” I ran towards the entrance.

“I’m home ! ! ! ” I yelled and everyone came rushing towards me.

“Y/n ! ! ! ” Wanda was the first to attack me with a hug “you look so much better”

“I know we got our little miss sunshine back” tony was the next to give me a hug.

“Friends, I am here as well by the way. Thanks for the greetings” Thor sarcastically said as he entered.

“Welcome back big guy” tony shouted.

“It’s nice to have you back y/n” Peter said as he gave me a flower, making me smile from ear to ear.

“Thank you Peter” I kissed his cheek.

“Spider boy” Thor got in front of me.

“Thor remember what your parents said” I warned him.

“You have my permission to be with her, BUT if you hurt her YOU.ARE.DEAD.” Thor threatens Peter making me roll my eyes.

“D-d-d-don’t worry sir I would never hurt y/n” Peter stuttered.

“Good, lady y/n I’ll be taking things back to your room” Thor’s demeanor changed when he faced me.

“Thank you Thor” I placed a kiss on his cheek before he left.

“So umm do you want to watch a movie with me” Peter asked while looking at the floor.

“I would like that” I was about to kiss peters cheek again when Thor’s voice interrupted us.

“NO KISSING ! ! ! !” We stepped away from each other

“Um let’s go then” we quietly made our way into the theater room, where sadly Peter was too scared to pull any moves on me.


	19. He will be loved (thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: A Thor one shot where ‘reader’ is Thor’s best friend, on earth. She helps cheer Thor up after Jane breaks up with him… Leads to smut… I’m not sure what else, it’s up to you

“Thor don’t ! ! !” I heard Tony shouting before I heard a loud crash. It must have been very serious if I could hear them all the way from the training room. I ran to where the source of the ruckus was coming from. Ending up in the living area in the avengers compound.

“What the hell is going on in here” I looked at the ground and realized there was shattered vase. It’s wasn’t just any, but priceless vase that Tony bought two weeks ago.

“Goldilocks over there shattered my priceless vase because he can’t keep his emotions in check. Honestly dude you’re acting like you’re the first guy to get dumped” Thor was visibly upset at what Tony said.

“Oh Thor” my heart broke for him, I knew how much he loved Jane.

“I’m going to go find another priceless vase online. Only this time I’m keeping it away from you. F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you notify the cleaning lady to stop by and clean this mess” Tony glared at Thor.

“Certainly mr. Stark” the A.I. replied before Tony left the scene.

“Come here big guy” I looked up at Thor as walked toward me and hugged me. “I’m sorry about you and Jane”

“It’ll be ok lady y/n, it just wasn’t meant to be apparently” Thor rested his chin on my head.

“How about we head off to my place and spend some time together. Just the two of us”

“That sounds perfect lady y/n” Thor replied as we separated

“Ok I’m just going to change and then we can get in my car so we can leave”

“I’ll wait here then” Thor sat on the couch as I ran towards the locker room and changed before heading off.

Four hour laters we had gone through six boxes of pop tarts and four tubs of ice cream. I didn’t realize how sad Thor was about the breakup, luckily I was able to get him to open up about it.

“So tell me again what she said?” I asked I draped my feet over Thor’s lap as I took a scoop of my ice cream.

“Just that I’m never around and she feels like she’s not my first priority” Thor was looking down at his ice cream. I’ve never seen him so sad before.

“Thor it’s not your fault. She needed to understand you have business in Asgard. You can’t always be around whenever she wants. Don’t worry Thor the feelings you are currently having will go away. I’ve gone through enough breakups to know the pain is temporary” I reassured him but it only made him tense.

“Who are the mortals who broke your heart lady y/n”

“It’s ok Thor, they’re not worth it. Just like Jane isn’t worth you feeling sad right now” I smiled at him softly making him relax.

“You are right lady y/n, no more moping”

“That’s the spirit ! Now let’s continue watching these movies” I motioned to the stacks of DVDs on my coffee table.

*time skip*

It’s been seven months since Thor and Jane broke up. Throughout the entire thing I was by his side, making sure he didn’t fall back into his sad mood. I would be lying if I said I didn’t develop a crush on the asgardian God. But I push those feeling aside because I knew Thor was no where near ready to be in another relationship.

It was a quiet Friday night when all of a sudden the sound of thunder made me drop my drink all over my shirt. ‘Awww’ I complained as I got up and ran to my room to put on a different shirt. Already knowing Thor was about to knock on my door.

“Lady y/n ! ! !” I heard Thor’s voice before he started to knock.

“I’m coming ! ! !” I shouted back as I slipped on a clean shirt and sprinted to the door. “Hey Thor, come on in” I stepped aside and let him in. “What are doing here? I thought you were going to be in Asgard for another month” I asked as I went into the kitchen to get paper towels so I could clean up my mess.

“I was but I couldn’t bare not seeing your face for another month. My parents understood and allowed me to come.” Thor replied as I was cleaning my mess up. “If you do not mind me asking why are you cleaning?”

“Because of you and your thunder” I replied as I finished cleaning and threw the paper towels in the trash.

“I do apologize for that” Thor laughed as he plopped himself on my couch. We started talking about what we’ve been doing since the last time we talked.

“And I don’t know how he did it but Bucky stuffed forty pigeons inside Sam’s car” I was wiping the tears that were streaming down my face from laughing too much.

“Oh how I wish I was there when it happened” Thor let out a loud laugh. After I composed myself I noticed that Thor was staring at me.

“What” I gave him a weird look

“Nothing I’m just so happy you are in my life. You have brought me so much happiness during such a sad time. I truly don’t know what I would do without you” my heart started beating fast as Thor was speaking to me.

“I’m happy I’m in your life as well. Before I met you I was a shy agent that let people walk all over. You have taught me to stand up for myself and break out of my shy shell. Because of you I’m an official avenger.” I felt my cheeks growing warm.

“Lady y/n, may I kiss you” Thor asked out of nowhere but looked straight into my eyes.

“Yes” Thor wasted no time and pulled into a heated kiss. I’ve never been kissed the way Thor was currently kissing me. I reluctantly pulled away and tried to catch my breath.

“Wow I’ve been wanting to do that for the longest time” I breathlessly said Thor picked me up and made me straddle his lap.

“Lady y/n why didn’t you say anything before” Thor gave me a puzzling look.

“I didn’t want you to think I was taking advantage of you at a weak moment in your life” I felt him running his fingers through my hair.

“That is very kind of you” I looked up at him. “But my feelings for Jane are long gone, and that’s thanks to you. You have taken over my heart lady y/n” I felt my heart race at his words. I began to kiss his jaw as he had a firm grip on my lower back.

“And you have taken over mine Thor” I felt his hands under my shirt before I felt him pulling it off my body, leaving me in my red bra and sweatpants. I reached behind me and unhooked my bra, sliding it off and tossing it towards the other slide of the couch.

“These are glorious” Thor cupped my breast an peppered them with kisses. I started to grind on him, trying to get some friction.

“Thor”

“Yes lady y/n” he answered before taking my right breast in his mouth.

“Don’t you think this would be better in my bedroom”

“Oh yes. If we are going to be making love I want you to be comfortable” with one hand on my lower back he used the other to help him up and made his way down the hallway. “Which door is is it”

“This one” I pointed to my room before he opened it and stepped inside, my lips were attached to his jaw. I let out a small whimper as he placed me on my bed before he started removing his clothes. I held my breath as I was staring at his sculpted body and nearly passed out once I finally looked at his impressively large cock.

“Are you alright lady y/n” Thor had a concerned look on his face. I guess I didn’t hide my emotions well.

“Yes I am, it’s just. I’ve never been with a man as big as yourself” I pointed at his cock as I began blush.

“It’ll be ok lady y/n, I’ll be as gentle as possible” Thor reassured me before joining me on my bed. “May I?” He motioned to my sweatpants and I nodded my head. With his fingers hooked on both my underwear and sweatpants he slid them off, leaving me completely naked. “You are stunning my love” Thor spread my legs and began to kiss his way up my legs before he was face to face with my pussy.

“Oh god” I closed my eyes as I enjoyed him licking my pussy a few times before burying his face.

“You taste so sweet my love” Thor was sucking on my clit and he inserted two of his fingers inside me, causing me to arch my back.

“Oh Thor” both of my hands had a firm grip of his long locks as he sped up his fingers and bringing me even closer to the edge.

“I know you are holding back my love please let go and enjoy the pressures I’m giving to to you” Thor’s words were like a trigger because the next thing i was cumming.

“FUCK ! ! !” I moaned loudly as my body started to quiver as my orgasm took over my body.

“That’s it my love, just like that” Thor praised as he removed his fingers and started licking up my juices.

“Oh god and to think that was just your tongue and fingers” I looked at Thor amazed.

“You’re too precious my love” Thor positioned himself and he started teasing my pussy with his cock. “Are you ready?” I nodded and Thor gently eased himself inside me, pausing halfway when he heard me hissed.

“Ok you can keep going” I clung to his biceps as he pushed his cock further until he was completely in.

“Take as long as you need my love” Thor kissed my cheek and waited for me to adjust to his cock. After a few minutes I gave Thor the ok and he slowly started to move. As time passed the pain subsided and I started to buck at his thrust.

“Oh god yes ! ! ! !” I began to scratch his back I my moans and his grunts filled the room.

“You are heaven my love” Thor got one of my legs and placed it on his shoulder. Giving him a better angle as his pace started to quicken.

“Mmm Thor I’m so close” I cupped my breast.

“Don’t hold them, I want to see them move as I am bringing you pleasure” I let them go and began clawing my bedsheets and I was getting closer to my second orgasm.

“Thor can I-”

“Yes my love you can, I’m right behind” Thor’s thrust became harsher before I knew it I came all over his cock.

“THOR ! ! ! !” I screamed as Thor dropped my leg and started moving much faster until I felt him cumming inside me.

“AHHH” Thor grunted as he fucked me through his orgasm before he pulled out and laying down next to me.

“OH.MY.GOD.” I was speechless. Did that really happen right now.

“My love are you pleased” Thor asked as he moved me so I was laying on top of him.

“Super pleased. I can’t even describe how amazing I feel right now” I rested my head on his chest as I looked out the window into the the night sky.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Thor started playing with my hair. “My love how would you like to take a trip with me to Asgard? My parents want to meet the woman who brought a smile back on my face. I think they’ll be quite pleased that we are together now” I looked at him shocked.

“Really ?”

“Yes, you are now the most important person in my life and I want my parents to meet you. But only if you want to”

“I would love to Thor, thank you for inviting me”

“Thank you for bringing me back to my old self” Thor kissed my lips before we fell asleep.


End file.
